We Went Out Last Night
by Paris-eternellement
Summary: Written for the NFA About Last Night Challenge. Gibbs and Fornell go out drinking and craziness includes. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

"So about last night…" Fornell started, turning on the lights to look at one very drunk Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Last night they had gone out to a bar to relax after a stressful week with high profile cases. On top of that Gibbs and Jenny had been fighting over one thing or another for the duration of the week. Gibbs hadn't planned to get drunk, he just wanted to have a glass of bourbon or two to get his mind off the horrible week. But when a group of college frat boys laughed at him for not drinking beer he challenged them to a chugging contest. A contest which he won, but was now paying the heavy consequences of.

"Don't you ever mention that again Fornell. And turn off the god damn lights." His head was pounding like a drum and the lights were not helping one bit. He wasn't even totally sure where he was or exactly what had happened last night.

"Are you referring to the chugging competition you had with the college frat kids or when you starting singing on stage after your tenth beer?" Gibbs cringed, he didn't remember singing or drinking ten beers. He didn't even like beer; beer was for college kids. Real men, and Jenny, drank bourbon.

"Both. Why the hell did I drink ten beers? And what the hell did I sing?"

"You sang a quite comical rendition of Love Stinks and you probably had more than ten beers. I just lost count after ten. You were drinking them like a fish."

"Shut up Tobias. Well that explains why my head kills."

"Yeah, you always say Jenny has a hard time pacing herself, but it looks like you can't either. She didn't pass out drunk after throwing up on the basement floor three times."

"Good God. Was she even there last night?" He didn't remember seeing her there, but seeing as he sang Love Stinks it made logical sense that she had been there. He was more concerned about the fact she was there then the fact he had thrown up on his basement floor three times.

"Um…yeah."

"I'm almost afraid to ask but did I say anything to her?"

"You'll be lucky if you still have a job come Monday morning." Gibbs cringed; he had been known to make very dumb comments when he was that drunk.

Fornell laughed, "I hear the CIA is accepting applications you can work with your buddy Trent."

"I'm glad you think my suffering is funny Tobias. But seriously what did I say to her?"

"I honestly think you're better off not knowing. However you did announce you want to be called Sir Jibbs-a-Lot." Fornell was in hysterics, last night had been too funny for words. He had gone out drinking with his friend many times, but he had never seen him this drunk before. It showed him a whole new side of Jethro he had never seen before. And it was something he planned to tease him about until the day he died.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Sorry Sir Jibbs-a-Lot, but I'm not that creative only your drunken side is. However it's kind of ironic that its Sir Jibbs-a-Lot and not Sir Gibbs-a-Lot. Is Jibbs yours and Jenny's couple nickname like Bradgelina?"

"Just stop and let me sleep off this horrible hangover."

"Your wish is my command Sir Jibbs-a-Lot. Should I call Jenny and ask if you still have a job?"

"Go home Fornell."


	2. The Monday After

Gibbs walked into NCIS headquarters Monday morning dreading work more than he ever had before. He had actually considered calling out for the first time ever, but he knew he couldn't avoid Jenny forever. He didn't like conversations to begin with, especially conversations about last night. He still had no idea what he had said to her, but from the sounds of it she was going to be pissed at her. He had gotten her a coffee to help ease the tension, but he knew it wasn't going to work.

He was just sitting down at his desk when Jenny appeared on the catwalk. "Would the agent formerly known as Special Agent Gibbs come here please?" Gibbs moaned as he got up and made his way to a smirking Jenny. Apparently she had found her own joke very amusing.

They made their way into her office and he handed her the coffee he had brought her. She smiled and he hoped it went she wasn't pissed at him. But he also knew she had a great poker face.

"Well Sir Jibbs-a-Lot, would you like to tell me why I shouldn't fire you?"

So much for that.

"Listen Jen, I don't know what the hell happened on Friday night or what I said since Fornell refused to tell me. But I do know I'm sorry for whatever I may have said."

"I think I like Sir Jibbs-a-Lot he actually apologizes."

"I really hate that name."

"Then why did you tell everybody at the bar that it was your name?" The more details he found out about his little outing the more he thought he could never show his face in DC again.

"If I knew why I did anything we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"This is true, I just wish you chose to dedicate a nicer song to me."

"I dedicated Love Stinks to you?"

"Yes, the agent formerly known as Special Agent Gibbs you did. Said it was for breaking your heart." Yep, he was definitely moving out of the state, if not the country.

"Um…I'm really sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it Jethro, you have a pretty decent singing voice. And in case you're wondering I'm not going to fire you."

"Appreciate it Jen." Their little meeting had gone surprisingly well and he still had a job. As far as he was concerned he could just forget all about his night out and move on with his life. He was about to head out of her office when he heard her call his name.

"Sir Jibbs-a-Lot we are not done discussing about that night. I still want answers to know what possessed you to join a male wet t-shirt competition. Oh and why you said I looked like the cowgirl from Toy Story. And let's not forget when you sang 99 Bottles of Beer on the wall and tried to chug a bottle each time." On second thought, he had always loved Paris.

**THE END! **


End file.
